Plavsky Particle System Engineering
The Plavsky Particle System Engineering is a company featured in the Gundam Build Fighters series. Often referred to as PPSE, it is the main corporation behind the production of all fields of technology dealing with Plavsky Particles, the main component of the Gunpla Battle system. It is also the main sponsor and manager of both the Japanese Regional and the World Gunpla Tournament. Additionally, the company has a development department for the creation of Gunpla representing the latest PPSE technology. Background The PPSE was founded by Chairman Mashita seven years before the events of the 7th Gunpla Battle World Tournament. Mashita revolutionized the Gunpla world by introducing Plavsky Particles that can react with the plastic that made up Gunpla, animating them when they are put in a field full of these particles. The particles are also capable of creating battle effects and scenery around the Gunpla. Thanks to the unique properties of the particles, PPSE was able to breath life into Gunpla and use them in a system geared towards battling between models. This allowed Gundam enthusiasts to enjoy and recreate with great accuracy the battles of the Gundam metaseries, making the system extremely popular. The frenzy caused by the introduction of the Plavsky Particle resulted in a massive surge in popularity in Gunpla building. Large investments were made by builders to perfect their models and further investments were made to repair the Gunpla since the battle system allowed for the models to be damaged. With PPSE holding all the secrets regarding the manufacture of Plavsky Particles and due to the high-demand of their technology, they grew into a multimillionaire organization, making CEO Mashita a very influential man. Technology Battle Field The battle field can have multiple sizes and it is often configured as a set of one or more hexagon shaped tables, though there are cases where it is circular. When placed within this field, the Gunpla will be animated. Each battle field can project multiple environments mimicking Forests, Cities (both Colony and Earth), Desert and Space. With the larger known model being (used in the World Tournament) able to display all of these at the same time. Battle Fields work by dispersing Plavsky Particles in the machine and controlling them. These particles in turn react with the Plastic in the Gunpla and also generate the visual effects of the battle, including the stage. The pods do not create more particles (as having such ability would have allowed others such as Nils to reverse engineer the process), but the number of particles or their reaction in the machine can be increased in the presence of some external effects, such as a resonance between Arista stones. *Battle Fields are said to be expensive, with the one at Sei's school (a seven hexagon sized and the second largest seen so far, also used for the qualification rounds and the first round of the World Tournament) having actually been a donation from Tatsuya Yuuki's father. Sei's family owns a one hexagon field due to them owning a shop, presumably for display purposes, more commonly found are four block fields in arcades. *Players stand right next to one of the edges while navigators tend to stay one field space away in order to have an ample view. *If the battlefield is set for more than two players the extra players may choose any edge of the field, including the ones adjacent to other players, provided there is a GP Base slot on the edge. Mao opted for one of these in episode seven when tagging with Reiji even though it would technically leave him without a full angle view of the four stage battlefield, which doesn't really affect the player since they are supposed to work with the Gunpla's "camera" and sensors, projected in their operator cabins. Aila did the same when she barged in the battle between Reiji and C. *The World Tournament Main Arena consists of a single, giant hexagonal stage. Unlike the other stages, this one has multiple light spheres (possibly the device which manipulates Plavskly Particles). It is also able to project fields not common to the commercial variety, such as a Battle Royal stage of multiple fields, a race track, a shooting stage, tamarie field, a baseball field, among others. *The Main Arena, when affected by the Arista phenomena, had an increase of particles which led to a golden flash, which confused the crowd while boosting the power of Reiji and Aila's Aristas to the point they were able to communicate between each other mid fight. This phenomena is similar in effects to the Particle Burst seen in Gundam 00. GP Base One accessory PPSE seems to monopolize is the GP Base made specifically for Gunpla Battle. These are programmed to display the name of the Gunpla, the Builder(s), Fighter(s) and Scale of the model and must be set on the Battle Field before setting the Gunpla for "Launch". Notably these devices have a slot on the top for a custom badge or a standard one associated with an organization. Sei Iori opted to customize the slot with a pearl (Arista) he got from Reiji when they met It has since been removed so Sei could give it to Aila as a Necklace. *It is possible that all custom features of a Gunpla, such as its special attacks and unique systems, have to be coded into the GP Base before battle. At the very least, no Gunpla can be put to fight without first being registered to a GP Base, although the name of the pilot does not restrict its use by others, as Reiji proved in his first battle. Staff Plavsky Particle System Engineering has a large array of staff members, most of the featured staff are researchers and engineers in the Plavsky Particle Research Laboratory. The following members are of note: Chairman Mashita Mashita is the CEO and presumably one of the founders of PPSE. He admires battles and seeks to make them as exciting as possible in order to sell more of his products and please the sponsors. Baker Baker is the Secretary of the Chairman, and the one in charge of carrying out his orders. She is more professional than her superior officer and very loyal to him. Allan Adams Allan is an Engineer of Plavsky particles. He is also in charge of crafting and testing experimental Gundam Models and assisting the current Gunpla Meijin. Although as professional as Baker, he doesn't share her blind loyalty. Meijin Kawaguchi II At least one of the Gunpla Masters, known as the Second, has held connections with PPSE before the current Meijin Kawaguchi took over his position. This Master has apparently left the position due to severe illness, with Kawaguchi replacing him after showing extensive skill in piloting his Zaku Amazing. He was apparently known for believing that all that mattered was victory at any cost; a belief that led to Julian quitting Gunpla. He is later seen in Gunpla Eve when Tatsuya Yuuki visits him in the hospital. Meijin Kawaguchi III Tatsuya Yuuki, also known as the third Meijin (Japanese for "expert"). Meijin Kawaguchi is the contestant of PPSE in the world tournament. He is an honorable battler who seeks to win against strong opponents in a fair battle. Mobile Weapons *Mock *PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing *PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia *Gundam Exia Dark Matter Trivia *The Plavsky Particle System Engineering is officially modeled after both the Bandai Hobby Division and Namco Bandai Games, which are sub-companies of Namco Bandai Holdings.